We Should Do That More Often - Asfskycanadian Smut
by raygun131011
Summary: Adam, Mitch, and Jerome go on another trip to Vegas for gunnars. What happens when Jerome finds out Mitch has been cheating on him with Adam? Adam/Sky x Mitch x Jerome Dramatic beginning with a smutty end. Enjoy :P


Mitch sat on the couch in between his two lovers, Jerome and Adam. The only problem was that Mitch's boyfriend, Jerome, didn't know that Adam was sleeping with Mitch.

Mitch's POV  
I bit my bottom lip a twiddled my thumbs as I tried to think of a way to tell the love of my life I've been cheating on him. I mean what would someone say in a situation like this? 'Hey I've been getting fucked by Adam for a couple of months now, love you.' Yeah... That wouldn't work out well. "Hey... Jerome, I gotta tell you something..." Adam said, staring right in Jerome's eyes. My heart stopped when Adam finished his sentence. "Mitch and I have been having... sex for a whi-" Adam was cut off by Jerome's raging voice. "What?! Mitch! I-I can't believe..." Adam stood up, heading towards the hotel room's door. "I-I'm so sorry... I should just go..." Adam stuttered. "Yeah, you should." Jerome's words were ice cold. I looked down at my hands, scared to look at Jerome. "I'm going to bed. P-please just leave me alone for a bit." Jerome said, walking over to his suitcase pulling out a baggy shirt and sweat pants. I started walking toward the bed when Jerome stopped me. "Wha-?" I let a confused noise. "I can't even look at you right now, just leave." Jerome said with a serious look on his face. "But J-Jerome..." I managed to stutter. "Leave." Jerome said. D-did he have tears in his eyes? I started to walk to the door. I turned and looked a Jerome one last time before I left.

Jerome's POV  
Tears started to run from my eyes. 'I always knew that I wasn't good enough for him but... Is Adam that much better then me?" I pulled my shirt off and threw it at my suitcase. 'Did I do something wrong?! What does Adam have that I don't?!" I put on the blue shirt I had taken from my suitcase. 'I mean... Adam is hot but... Ugh!' I pulled down my pants an stepped out of them. Then I grabbed the sweat pants and pulled them on. 'Maybe there's some way that we could all get along.' With that I climbed in to bed and drifted off in I sleep.

Adam's POV  
I continued down the hallway that lead to my hotel room. 'I'm such a fucking dick. I should of just kept my mouth shut. Now Mitch and Jerome probably feel like a piece of shit.' I finally got to a door that said 318. I scanned my key card and opened the door. I really hope I didn't screw stuff up between Mitch and Jerome.' I walked over to my bed throwing off my shirt and flopped down on to the bed. 'I kinda just like the both of them so... I don't know..." I put my hands over my face for a moments trying to clear my head. I moved my hands and got comfortable, and then slowly fell asleep.

Mitch's POV  
I sighed as I walked down the stairs into the lobby. I came to the front desk and saw a young women, probably 18 or 19, she was pretty, but I don't go for girls. "Hello what can I do for you?" The girl said with a smile on her face. "Is there any rooms available?" I said. "Yes there is, room 307 on the third floor is available." The smile on her face never faded as she talked. "Alright here." I took my wallet out and handed her my credit card. "And just for tonight?" She asked. "Yeah, I hope so." I replied, wonder if Jerome would let him stay the rest if the week they'd be in Vegas. "Alright, here you go, have a nice stay." I took my credit card and my key card from her. "Thanks you too." I mumbled. I went over to the elevator pushing the arrow up button. When the doors opened I pushed the square button that said 3 on it. The button lit up and the elevator started going up. 'What was I thinking?' The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked out of the elevator, walking to room 307. 'Hmm... Weird... Adam's and Jerome's door are on the same floor as me.' When I reached my room I scanned my key card and walked inside. 'I love both of them... I really do... I just want to be able to be with both of them!' I didn't even bother to change my clothes, I just got in to bed wanting to rest. 'Why can't we all just love together?'(haha totally didn't quote Slyfoximmortal's fanfic :P)

Normal POV

Jerome woke up, trying to recall what happened last night. 'Shit! Mitch!' He thought to him self. He ran out of his room not caring to lock it or even change his clothes. Adam was walking through the hall way still shirtless, to go get breakfast. "Adam! Do know where Mitch is?" Jerome yelled, running over to Adam. "No, I don't. I thought he was staying with you." Adam replied calmly. "No I kicked him out! I thought he would just stay with you for the night!" Jerome yelled, still flipping the fuck out. "Hey, he probably just got his own room. There's no need to worry." Adam said, not wanting Jerome to worry. 'It's now or never...' Adam thought to himself. "Jerome, it's alright, I'm sure he's fine." Adam tried to sooth the worried boyfriend. "Thanks, Adam." Jerome smiled. Adam took a step forward. "Your welcome." Adam smirked. 'Is gonna kiss m-' Jerome's ways widened when Adam connected their lips. Jerome kissed Adam back. Adam licked Jerome's bottom lip, asking for entrance. When Jerome opened his mouth their tongues battled for dominance. Adam pushed Jerome up against a wall, taking full dominance. Jerome finally stopes resisting and let Adam take over.

What the two didn't know is that the wall they were leaning on was right in front of room 307. Mitch had already woke up from Jerome's yelling. And when everything got quiet he decided to take a peek outside. Mitch opened the door to see a sight that made him probably even more surprised then when Jerome confessed his attraction to him in 9th grade. "J-Jerome? Adam?" Jerome and Adam both pulled away from the kiss. Jerome wiped his lips off and Adam licked his. Jerome and Adam looked at each other and nodded, then both men looked at Mitch and smirked.

Jerome and Adam pushed Mitch back into his room, Adam using his foot to close the door behind them. Jerome pushed Mitch down on the bed, already attacking his neck. Adam groaned and got on to the bed, getting behind Jerome and whispered seductively in his ear "You know, you have to share Mitch with me." Jerome shuddered and moved to the right of Mitch so Adam had room. Adam quickly pulled off the white shirt Mitch was wearing. Jerome then pulled off his own shirt, throwing it some where on the ground. Adam connected his lips with Mitch's as Jerome unbuttoned the canadian's pants. Jerome pulled the canadian's pants off and threw them off the bed. Adam got off the bed kicking the clothes on the floor away from him. Jerome got the idea realizing it would pretty difficult for the three of them to have sex on the one bed. Jerome got off the bed bringing a sheet with him. Jerome lied the sheet on the floor. Mitch got off the bed too, finally realizing what they were doing. Jerome walked back over to Adam and connected their lips. Adam pulled Jerome's sweat pants off easily. Mitch came up behind Adam, reaching his hands around to unbutton his pants, then pulled them off. Adam broke the kiss bringing his attention back to Mitch. Adam pulled Mitch's boxers off. "Get on your hands and you knees." Mitch did as he was told. Then Adam pulled off Jerome's boxers, then his own. Jerome kneeled behind Mitch, and Adam kneeled behind Jerome. "Bend over." Adam commanded, and Jerome did. Adam bent down lower bringing his face level with Jerome's entrance. "Adam what are you do-" Jerome cut his sentence short with a loud moan. Adam pushed his tongue into Jerome's entrance. "Ngh- Ah-Adam." Mitch watched the entire thing go down. Seeing his usual top getting dominated so easily was a total turn on to him. Mitch put two of his own fingers in his mouth, then sat up and pushed one in. Mitch bounced up and down on his finger moaning, then added the second. Mitch was moaning out Jerome's and Adam's names as he prepared himself. "J-Jerome, Ngh... A-Adam... Ah-" Jerome was drooling at the show Mitch was putting up. Adam finally was done preparing Jerome and pulled away. Mitch pulled his fingers out and turned around getting back on his hands and knees. Adam lined his member at Jerome's entrance, and Jerome lined his up with Mitch's. "One, two, three." Adam said pushing in to Jerome, and the same time Jerome pushed in to Mitch. All three of the men moaned, then Jerome and Adam started thrusting again. They started to pick up the pace, going faster and harder. "Jerome! Harder!" Mitch moaned out. Jerome angled his hips upwards, hitting Mitch's prostate. "J-Jerome right there! More!" Mitch screamed out. Adam changed the angle of his hips trying to to find his prostate. "O-oh A-Adam there! H-harder!" Jerome moaned. "Oh god! I'm- I'm gonna-" Mitch screamed out Jerome's name as he came, his seed covered his chest and the blanket under them. Jerome was also thrown over edge from the tightness of Mitch and being pounded into by Adam. Jerome screamed as he came, Mitch whimpered. Adam thrust a few more times before he came inside Jerome, biting down on Jerome's shoulder, muffling his moan. Adam pulled out of Jerome, and Jerome pulled out of Mitch. Mitch finally collapsed on to the blanket, and Jerome and Adam sat next to him. "That was... A power move." Jerome breathed out. "We... We should do that more often..." Adam said, exhausted. Mitch just nodded his head, and gave a small smile. Adam got up and picked up Mitch off the ground, setting him on the bed. Jerome got up and walked over to a shelf pulling down an extra blanket. Adam lied on the left side of Mitch and Jerome lied on the right. Jerome covered all of them with the blanket. Mitch snuggled up to Jerome's chest, and Adam hugged Mitch from behind. "I love you guys..." Mitch breathed out. "I love you too." Jerome said. "Yeah... What he said." Adam laughed a bit. After awhile they all fell asleep.

"We should do that more often"


End file.
